Cada cual a su manera
by Jeadore -Alter ego
Summary: Se supone que un Dios está en el cielo, pero solo el ave puede volar. El perro no tiene alas, ¿cómo puede acercarse?... Shigure visita la casa principal. [SxA][Leve KxAr]


Había un frío congelador, la mayoría de las personas estaban sus casas, calentándose frente a la estufa, reunidos mirando en la televisión programas de variedades mientras se dedicaban a tomar té caliente que reconfortaba de la helada. En la calle había algunas tiendas cerradas, las plazas se encontraban desérticas y se notaba al viento mecer las ramas de los árboles causando sonidos secos.

Pero él era la excepción. Marchaba con su habitual kimono y un largo y pesado abrigo; dirigiéndose a la casa familiar, en la que entró recibiendo el saludo de las criadas, los cuales contesto con su habitual sonrisa. Caminó lentamente hacía una habitación cerrada, corrió la puerta mostrando una habitación en penumbras y una silueta oscura en un rincón del lugar en posición fetal.

-Akito.—Le llamó. Pero esta no dio señales de haberle oído—. Akito.—Repitió mas fuerte yendo a su lado y zarandeándola de un hombro levemente.

-Shigure.—Contestó tardíamente levantando su cabeza pero sin mirarlo.

Shigure suspiró. Se había enterado de que Akito sufría ataques últimamente, por lo que decidió visitarla.

-¿Cómo andas, Akito?—Interrogó sentándose a su lado en un almohadón.

-¿Acaso no me ves?—Respondió sin más.

-Solamente son "modales", mujer.—rió él solo por lo bajo. Pero ella no replicó nada.

Se sumieron en un silencio donde ninguno emitía ruido alguno. Un silencio incomodo pero que igual ninguno se dignaba a romper.

-¿A qué has venido, Shigure?

-¿Dónde esta Kureno?—Evitó su pregunta.

-Tiene el día libre.—le dijo, sin haber exigido la contestación a su pregunta, como hacía normalmente.

-¿Día libre?—Murmuró sorprendido ante lo pronunciado. Akito no solía dar días libres.—Hoy también es el día libre de Yuki, Kyo y Thoru, pero Yuki salió diciendo que no volvería para cenar.—Informó mirando hacía la pared de enfrente.

-O sea que los dos monstruos se quedaron solos.

-¿Por qué llamas monstruo a Thoru?

-Por qué es fea e ingenua.

-Yo no creo que sea fea, además ser ingenuo a veces es una cualidad, no es tan malo.—Replicó sin mirarla aún.

Akito comenzó a temblar.

-¿Por qué la defiendes?—Preguntó con la voz un poco más grave.

Pero Shigure no contestó.

-¿Por qué todos la defienden? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

El silencio de él parecía perpetuo, rehuyendo de sus ojos de ébano.

-¡Es solo una estúpida que confía en todo el mundo ciegamente! ¡Todos los horóscopos la protegen! ¡Todos la quieren! ¡Ellos solo deben quererme a mí!—Gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¿Estas...?

-¡¿Por qué la quieren a ella?! ¡La quieren más a ella que a mí! ¡Yo soy su Dios!—Exclamaba tomando sonoramente aire como si fuera continuar.

-Akito...

-¿Acaso no soy un ser humano, que me aborrecen tanto?—Jadeaba.

Cuando se calló, él aprovecho para responderle de una manera que ella no esperaba ni imaginaba.

-Envidiar es humano.

-¿Envidiar? ¿La... envidio?—Preguntó observándolo a los ojos por primera vez.—No, yo la odio.—Sentenció duramente.

-Odiar también es humano.

-¿Qué... que más es humano?

-Apreciar algo, sentir cariño, sentir alegría, tristeza, miedo, amar...

-¿Amás a alguien?—Interrogó fríamente.

La miró fijamente a sus negros ojos. Sin dejar de verle se acercó a su cabeza y besó su frente y sus cabellos con delicadeza. Se levantó para salir de aquella habitación en penumbra.

-Eso, Akito, no te lo diré.—Atravesó la puerta y se fue dejándola con la orden de que contestara en la boca. Ella se acostó apoyando su cabeza en el almohadón en que, anteriormente, él se había sentado.

Shigure no visitó a su doctor amigo, Hatori, como solía hacer; simplemente se marchó de la mansión creyendo que verdaderamente la diosa tenía unos ataques depresivos. El también sentía envidia como ella, envidia de Kureno que podía estar a su lado todo el tiempo que quisiera. Se supone que un Dios está en el cielo, pero solo el ave puede volar. El perro no tiene alas, ¿cómo puede acercarse? Solo utilizando las cualidades del mejor amigo del hombre; acompañándolo, hablando.

Pasó frente aun restaurante familiar en el que paró a mirar. Allí estaba Kureno sonriéndole sinceramente como nunca le había visto hacer a la amiga de Thoru, Arisa Uotani. Parece ser que el ave había aterrizado a tierra; y eso lo aprovecharía. Sonrió maliciosamente, mientras dentro del restaurante el nagual del gallo y la ex-pandillera reían del accidente de Kureno con los fideos.

Esa noche Akito durmió profundamente como no venía haciendo las noches pasadas, despertó de su sueño justo cuando la persona, que hace unas horas le había visitado, le sonreía y le decía que la única persona a la que amaba era a ella. Las lagrimas que llevaba aguantando toda la tarde comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. ¿Llorar era humano? ¿Y de... felicidad?

Sonrió levemente. Le preguntaría a Kureno, o a Hatori.

No, mejor le preguntaría a la única persona que la visitaba periódicamente y por decisión propia.

Mejor le preguntaría a Gure-san.


End file.
